


An Unexpectedly Helpful Interruption

by FeralHearts358



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Caught in the Act, Coitus Interruptus, First Time, Frottage, I'm probably forgetting some tags here, M/M, Praise Kink, Prompto's just here for the ride ;), Sexual Experimentation, Threesome, Top Ignis Scientia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralHearts358/pseuds/FeralHearts358
Summary: Ignis catches the boys in the act. Well, ALMOST in the act. An attempt was made.But he's not here to ruin their fun. Not in the slightest.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever, and it's gonna be smutty. I certainly didn't expect my first piece of writing to be tagged as "coitus interruptus" but here we are. Fear not, it's a good type of interruption, I promise.
> 
> The sex (and more tags!) will come in Chapter 2, so thank you for your patience!

Throughout the early stages of their roadtrip, Noctis and his three friends had to get used to being in each other's personal space very quickly. Thankfully, they had all gotten along rather well, and quickly adjusted to the close proximity that occurred when four fully-grown men found themselves sharing a small tent. 

While they were comfortable enough camping, by the time they hit Lestallum, they were certainly thankful to have proper beds for the night. 

The sleeping arrangements in hotels, motels and B&Bs were always the same: the four of them would be split between two double-beds; Gladio as the shield would be closest to the door. But Gladio slept like a log, so Ignis, being the lightest sleeper, would be second-closest. He'd argued that his quick thinking may be needed in case of any attempted attack on the Prince overnight, even if only to kick Gladio awake. They were concerned at first that it would be uncomfortable for someone as tall as Ignis and someone as muscular as Gladio to share a bed, but the alternative was much worse – both Noctis and Prompto were cuddlers, each of them the only one able to tolerate the others sleepy snuggles for the whole night.

It was only when he was woken up by the soft sounds of ruffling sheets and hushed whispers that Ignis wondered if this was really the best possible setup. 

He was vaguely aware that there had been something going on between the younger boys. Somewhere between late-night gaming playdates and early nights at camp, it had become clear that the physical intimacy between the two didn't stop at sleepy snuggles, but still Ignis tried to mind his business. He was impressed at their subtlety, but in the end, there were few secrets that could be kept in one tent slightly too small for the number of people in it. 

Try as he may, it was impossible to ignore the quiet conversation just a few feet away. It had all been reasonably quiet up until a particular shifting of weight and a plea slightly louder than a whisper. 

"No, Noct, we can't!"  
"Why not? We've done stuff like this before."  
"–well yeah, but- but not this, this is different! You're engaged, remember? Aren't you supposed to stay a virgin 'til the wedding night?"

With the loud flick of a light switch and a pair of yelps, the debate was interrupted.  
"Right then, now that we're all awake, what seems to be the problem?"

After their eyes had adjusted to the light, Noctis and Prompto looked over at Ignis like a pair of naughty children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He sat up in bed and put on his glasses, hanging his legs off the edge of the bed as he reached for them on the small bedside table. They quickly realized he had a clear view of their current position: Prompto on his back with his knees spread, and Noctis perched between them, leaning over him with a hand on either side of the blond's head. The both of them started muttering something about "I was- we were- it's not-" but were too embarrassed to commit to finishing any of the sentences they started. 

"Well, spit it out, one of you. You have my absolute and undivided attention." 

Prompto was the one to snap under the pressure. "Noct wanted to have sex but I said he has to save himself for his wedding night!" he blurted out, earning a swat to his arm and a whine of "Prom!" from his partner-in-crime for being snitched on. Despite the instant punishment from his Prince, he continued, "Back me up here, Iggy! He's got a fiancée, he shouldn't be putting his dick anywhere except the post-marital promised land, right!?" Noct cringed at the loud accusations while Ignis only adjusted his spectacles and considered their dilemma. He dreaded the possibility of a royal temper tantrum, but Prompto was right, he would not be held accountable for delivering used goods to the Princess of Tenebrae.

Realizing his long silence, he adjusted his glasses which glistened in the dim light of a cheap bulb and breathed, "Is that so?" He eyed them both still in near enough the same position he'd found them in, except for Prompto now leaning up on his elbows and Noctis sitting back, shying away from the situation.

When Ignis stood, both the boys jolted again, but his voice seemed to soothe them. "I suppose it is traditional for bride and groom to give each other the gift of their virginity on the wedding night. As royalty, it would be expected of you. It would be a scandal if it became public knowledge that this was not the case." Prompto gave a triumphant laugh at the advisor's agreement, while Noctis slumped and groaned, clearly not in the mood for 'The Talk'. Ignis sighed and walked away, but just before the boys could start to worry that they were really in trouble, he reached into his overnight bag and came out with lube and condoms. Holding the items up on display, he offered a compromise.

“However…” he began, “There are other ways you two could entertain yourselves this evening, that wouldn’t involve our bridegroom ‘putting his dick anywhere’, I believe is how you put it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Iggy gives the boys a top tier hands-on practical sex-ed class, Noct is utterly spoilt like the bratty Prince he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow, thank you so much for all the Kudos and feedback so far! I really wasn't expecting it!? You guys have really motivated me to finish the second chapter, although I got a little carried away and it turned out longer than I expected. Please be patient, it's Noct's fist time (and mine)  
> I hope you'll all enjoy it!

Ignis returned to the side of the bed where Noctis was, obliviously, still perched between Prompto's parted legs. Ignis looked between the two - Noctis in his black t-shirt & boxer briefs, Prompto in his red vest and chocobo patterned shorts - and put the condoms & lube bottle down on the small bedside table. He adjusted his glasses so that they sparkled again, and began to explain his previous proposition. 

"I'm not here to put a stop to your fun. If you'd both let me offer my assistance, I'm sure it can still be an enjoyable time for the both of you. If you'd let me." Noctis and Prompto looked at Ignis, then at each other, then back at Ignis. They seemed to be trying to understand what he was asking of them. Noct spoke if only in an attempt to muffle the sound of the gears in his own head turning; "So… You're not mad, and we can still do it, but… You want to help?" it sounded completely unreasonable when he said it so plainly, and the gravity of the situation finally settled on Ignis. "I suppose so, yes," he said, somehow managing to still seem calm and composed.

The younger two, again, looked at each other and back at Ignis. Noctis shifted as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders and breathed, "Yeah, specs," while Prompto only managed a frantic nod of his head. Ignis smiled and nodded.

"Well then," he started, "Noct, if you'd just let me adjust your position slightly," he placed a hand on Noctis's thigh near the knee. Seeming to get the point, Noct allowed his legs to be rearranged one at a time so that his knees were on either side of Prompto's waist. Ignis then leaned over and settled in behind Noct, so that they were both straddling Prompto one behind the other. Now it was Prompto's turn to realise the gravity of the situation. With Noctis now straddling his hips and Ignis's weight comfortably settled on his upper thighs, he thought he could die happy in that instant. He pinched himself, flinching at the pain that confirmed that this was not just a wet dream.

Ignis's hands tentatively touched at a narrow waist, trailing slowly up over dark fabric to faintly feel at ribs under toned skin. Although he couldn't directly feel the skin. He decided the t-shirt was no longer required and, after asking permission, lifted it up and off over Noct's head.

With the offending item of clothing now somewhat folded on the side of the bed, Ignis returned to that narrow waist. Only, this time, instead of going up, his hands moved down in search of hip bones jutting out. After finding what he was looking for and gently stroking the delicate part where the bone jutted out slightly, he carefully pushed Noctis's hips down, causing him to grind into Prompto's. They both gasped at the contact, Noctis's eyes fluttering shut as Prompto's shot open. Ignis leant over Noct's shoulder to watch the scene unfold, peppering kisses in the crook between neck and shoulder as he rested his chin there.

With a few more assisted pushes and pulls off his hips, Noctis settled into a leisurely rhythm he could keep up on his own. Without Ignis's hands to steady him, he planted a hand in the middle of Prompto's chest for balance. This seemed to yank him out of the hazy dreamlike state he'd been in ever since he had the two beautiful men sitting on him, but he was now distinctly aware of the prince lazily thrusting into him, grinding their erections together with the added friction of the two too many layers of fabric between them. As if that wasn't already one of the best things to ever happen to him in life, he was suddenly struck by how beautiful Noctis looked above him, shirtless, flushed and slightly panting. 'Yep', he thought to himself, 'I could definitely die happy right now'.

With Noct's steady pace keeping both himself and Prompto occupied, Ignis let his hands return again to that petite waist, a soft gasp indicating that it was a rather sensitive spot. Ignis ran his fingers in patterns over the narrowest part, almost tickling, taking the time to appreciate Noctis's figure. Perhaps a little too skinny for a king, perhaps not quite muscular enough for a fighter. Gladio would certainly say he needed to train harder if he could feel the prominent hip bones and the rise & fall of a ribcage for himself, but ignis thought he was just perfect like this.

Letting his hands roam, one going higher and the other going lower, Ignis let himself be pulled back from his thoughts. His left hand ghosted over Noctis's chest towards a collarbone, which he used to pull Noct back toward himself.

With Noctis now leaning back into Ignis's chest, he let the other hand travel down to the heated point of contact between the two boys. He palmed them both through their underwear and, feeling how achingly hard they both were, decided the underwear was now in the way. "Noct," he said, please at the cute little 'hmm?' he got in response, "Let's get these off now, shall we? Prompto, you too." He hooked his fingers under the waistline of Noct's boxer briefs to make sure they understood. 

They both nodded with an agreeable 'mm'. 

Ignis helped Noct get up and rid himself of the last piece of clothing while Prompto hastily threw away his chocobo shorts, and surprisingly, the vest went too. With Noct now completely naked and Prompto wearing nothing but his wristband, Ignis felt entirely overdressed in his silk pyjamas, but didn't mind keeping it that way.

He helped the prince settle back into his previous position, sitting just right on Prompto's hips so that their cocks lined up perfectly. Ignis tried to ease him back into the same rhythm, but with a gasp he was met with some resistance. "Everything alright, dear?" Worry creeping into his voice, Ignis wondered if he was pushing too far or too quickly. Noctis sighed, his arm coming up to cover his face, "It's fine," he croaked out, "It's more than fine. It's really good. It's just, really embarrassing as well…" With a smile of relief, Ignis took the arm away from Noctis's face and brought it backwards to plant kisses on his wrist. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Noct. You look stunning for us right now, and we can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with. Right, Prompto?" The blond gulped. "Y-yeah, Noct, you're so fucking hot, please don't stop. Uh, but, we can slow down if you wanna."

Noctis considered his options, and gave a quick nod of his head when he'd decided. "I'm okay. Please… Please keep going." 

Relieved, Ignis figured he just needed a little more attention to hush his nerves. In that case, it would be Prompto's turn to do some work. "Prompto, if you could be so kind as to lend a hand?" Unsure of what he was supposed to do, Prompto cautiously reached for Ignis's outstretched hand, and was directed towards their cocks, still pressed together. As Ignis covered Prompto's hand to wrap it around both their lengths, they gasped at the contact. After the same process of easing them into a steady rhythm, he left Prompto to do the work and they relaxed into the touch. "There you go," Ignis sighed, his hands leaving them once again. He was thankful they weren't disturbed too much by his movement as he stood up to retrieve the items from the bedside table, having already returned by the time Noct opened his eyes to look what he was up to. "Shh, it's alright darling, I'm here," he cooed.

Relaxing again, his eyes fluttering shut, Noctis hadn't noticed the sound of a bottle opening and closing behind him. Still, Ignis was watched intently by blue-purple eyes as he tried to warm the lube between his fingers. With his clean hand he groped at one cheek, pressing kisses against a pale shoulder and whispering sweet encouragements, "That's it Noct, just relax for me sweetheart," as his other hand reached for its goal. Gently, slowly, slick fingers stroked over Noct's entrance. 

"A-ah, Iggy, what're you–!?" Noct flinched, his movement causing him to rub up against Prompto even more, and his words trailed off into a moan. When he noticeably settled back where he was, Ignis shushed him again, kissing further up his neck towards his ear, and whispered there "It's alright love, just relax for me. If you want to stop, say so, and we'll stop." Noct suddenly realised that since he moved, he no longer had Prompto's hand on him, and decided he definitely didn't want to stop. He put one hand on Prompto's waist to steady himself, and reached back with the other to grab at Ignis's hair. "I told you, I'm good, so don't stop." Ignis chuckled and massaged the hand gripping his hair until it let go, bringing it instead to his lips to kiss delicate fingers. "As you wish," he whispered into Noct's hand before letting it go.

Ignis went back to the task at hand, rubbing little circles around Noct's hole. Not quite enough pressure to actually push inside, not yet, but just enough to make him anticipate it.

Ignis looked down at Prompto who, with his hands by his sides, seemed happy enough to enjoy the show for now. Turning his attention back to Noctis, he asked "Noct, have you ever done this before?" Noct shook his head, but whined and ground back into the touch, giving some friction for Prompto too. "N-no, I never.. hahh.. I didn't," Ignis was pleased that Noct was once again losing the ability to finish a sentence, and took back control of the conversation. "In that case, we'll take things slow. Like I said, we can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with, so tell me if you want to stop or slow down." Noct only groaned and rolled his hips. "Iggy, please… Please don't stop." 

With another chuckle and a little more lube, the first finger gently slipped inside. Noctis shivered, releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding as a high-pitched sigh. "Ohh, Ignis that's– ahh, that's good," Spurred on by the positive response, Ignis pushed in deeper, stroking his Prince from the inside out.

Beneath them, Prompto was completely captivated. Looking up at his Prince who was now softly rocking against him, his breathing completely erratic and expression twisted with pleasure, Prompto knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful, and probably never would. He almost wanted to take a picture to capture the moment forever, but he knew it would never be as good as the real thing. He wondered in the back of his mind, if he closed his eyes now, if it would almost feel as if Noct was riding him. He was half-tempted to try it, but couldn't bare to miss seeing even a second of what was unfolding above him.

Ignis returned to kissing up the side of Noctis's neck, reminding him again to relax as he withdrew one finger and replaced it with two. Noct groaned, and his hips stuttered, but Ignis gripped his hip to hold him still while he worked to stretch him out. 

After a few moments of letting Noct adjust, he noticed his hips instinctively trying to move on their own again. As he slightly shifted, trying to escape from the firm grip on his hip bone, Ignis's fingers just barely brushed against his prostate, and he felt like his mind short-circuited. He heard the whiny high-pitched moan but hadn't realised it came from his own mouth. "Oh, fuck, Igs– Please, please–" The grip in his hips was now bruising in an attempt to just keep him still, and Ignis purposefully refused to give any more attention to that sensitive spot. Withdrawing his fingers, Ignis tried again to shush his needy Prince, reaching again for the lube but this time for the condom as well. Tossing them in Prompto's general direction, he said, "Prompto, would you be a dear and help me satisfy our needy kitten here?" Prompto gave a quick nod and scrambled to grab the items that had been thrown at him. 

While Prompto busied himself opening and putting on the condom, Ignis took the opportunity to paw at Noctis's chest, which had sadly been somewhat neglected so far. He ghosted over delicate ribs, aimed for his pecs and pretty little brown nipples, which he found to be particularly sensitive. Cursing himself for not doing so sooner, Ignis massaged them to full stiffness, soaking up the precious mewls and whimpers it earned him. Pausing long enough for Noct to regain some brain function, Ignis rested his hands again around Noct's narrow waist, and raised him up slightly, urging "Noct, sweetheart, shuffle forward for me just a little." 

Noctis did as he was told, edging forwards until Ignis held him just above Prompto's cock. Prompto let out a shuddering breath as Noctis's hips were lowered ever-so-slightly until the tip of Prompto's cock rested against his entrance.

Sapphire eyes shot open, vision blurry but eyes sparkling, and his eyelashes fluttered as he tried to blink away the stars in them. He found himself gripping at Prompto's side with one hand and Ignis's forearm with the other, leaving crescent-moon markings on the both of them. Hissing at the pain, Ignis gradually lowered Noct again, little by little, hips twitching as the thick head pushed inside. Noctis whimpered at the feeling of being stretched, for a moment he thought he’d forgotten how to breathe. While he battled with his own lungs, slowly but surely, Ignis eased him down.

When Noct was fully seated in Prompto’s lap, a shuddering breath left them both. “Fuck, Noct, you feel so good– so tight, damn…” Noctis had managed to find his breath, but not his words, and all he could was moan and tip his head back to rest on Ignis’s shoulder. Ignis petted his hair and whispered loving encouragement and praise into his ear, things like ‘There you go’, ‘You’re doing so well,’ ‘You’re so beautiful for us’. The praise made him even more giddy and he had to gasp for air again.

Ignis released Noct’s hips from his grip once again, and returned his attention to his chest, stroking a ticklish line straight up the middle. This rewarded him with a breathy moan, so he continued to lightly massage up and down that same spot before going back to his swollen nipples. 

He'd half-expected Noct to have tried moving by himself again by now, but then realised just how much his thighs were trembling, seemingly unable to do anything. He looked down at Prompto gripping the sheets, willing his hips to stay still but clearly struggling, and came up with a solution. He wrapped one arm around Noctis's waist and lifted him up again, taking off some of the pressure from his aching legs as Prompto partially slipped out, and they both whined at the movement. Then, Ignis got the joy of witnessing Prompto's resolve crumble completely as Noctis peered down at him and breathed "Please, please fuck me."

Right hand to left hip and left hand to right shoulder, Ignis effectively locked the prince in place as Prompto grabbed onto his thighs and thrust up into him. Choking on his own long drawn-out moan, Noct's hips began to stutter again. Ignis loosened his grip on the prince's body, and instead latched onto the spot just below his ear with his mouth. Noct continued to howl in pleasure as both Prompto and Ignis helped to keep him in place. Ignis let go of his neck, pleased with the bruise forming where his lips had been, now tipping Noct's head back to nuzzle into soft black hair.

Noctis's hands were everywhere and nowhere, trying and failing to hold onto something. Ignis reached around to stroke his dick in perfect timing with Prompto fucking up into him, and continued with his sweet praise.

All at once, Noct felt completely overwhelmed, a moaning panting mess. With tears in his eyes, he realised just how close he was to cumming now that he had Ignis's hand on him. His breath hitched and he held onto Ignis's arm for dear life. Prompto's hips stuttered, his rhythm faltering. Just then, two things happened at once: the tip of Prompto's cock grazed perfectly against his prostate just as Ignis whispered directly into his ear, "You're such a good boy for us", and he came undone right then and there.

The noise he made was something like none of them had ever heard before, a sweet angelic cry as he shook and shuddered in his two lover's arms. Prompto was not far behind, gasping and spilling deep inside his Prince. With a satisfied sigh he looked up to see Noct completely wrecked; sobbing, chest heaving, gulping in air as if he was drowning. And he looked absolutely gorgeous. 

After one last kiss to his neck, Ignis helped move a very shaky Prince up and off of Prompto, letting him flop down on his side with a glassy look in his eyes. As soon as he caught his breath, he flashed them the goofiest grin and sighed "That, was amazing… But I can't feel my legs." With his very last bit of energy, he giggled and snuggled closer to Prompto, before instantly dozing off. Satisfied with his work, Ignis went to the bathroom to retrieve a damp washcloth, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs a little longer, but by the time he returned to the bed it seemed the boys were fast asleep. 

He nudged Prompto, who had already got rid of the condom and got his sleep clothes back on, and insisted that they at least make an attempt to wipe down before sleep.

Settling back in his own bed, Ignis was just about ready to sleep himself, but a rumbling from the other side of the bed halted him.  
"Urgh, what time is it?" came a grumble from Gladio. Ignis checked his watch before setting his glasses down on the nightstand, "Almost midnight. You needn't worry, the boys are sound asleep."  
He turned off the dim hotel lights as Gladio chuckled. "Those kids could sleep through anything," he grumbled and rolled over. 

Ignis thought of a witty comeback, but it was left unsaid as he too surrendered himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic so please please don't be afraid to give feedback, positive it negative!


End file.
